Das Gesetz der Krieger/5. Gesetz
Kieselfang |Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=4. Gesetz |Nachfolger=6. Gesetz}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 5. Gesetz aus dem Buch Das Gesetz der Krieger. Verweise für "Der Pakt der Königinnen" Sicht *Gänseschweif Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) *Fleckenpfote *Schieferpelz *Natternpfote *Habichtfuß *Haselstern *Gewitterstern *Eichenblatt Erwähnte Charaktere *Drei unbekannte WindClan-Junge *Unbekanntes SchattenClan-Junges Sonstige Orte *Kinderstube *Moor Tiere *Kaninchen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SchattenClan, WindClan, SternenClan, Große Versammlung (hier nur Versammlung genannt), Gesetz der Krieger *Clanränge: Junges, Schüler, Krieger, Königin, Mentor, Anführer *Zeit: Monde *Redewendung: "Was im Namen des SternenClans" Verweise für "Der jüngste Krieger" Sicht *Kieselfang Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) *Unbekannter WindClan-Krieger *Unbekannte WindClan-Kriegerin *Dachspfote / Dachsfang Erwähnte Charaktere *Braunstern *Farnschatten Ereignisse Tod *Dachsfang *Zwei von Dämmerwolkes Jungen *Stoneclaw Zeremonien *Dachspfote wird inoffiziell zum Krieger Dachsfang ernannt Sonstige Orte *Moor **WindClan-Lager Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SchattenClan, WindClan, Krähenfraß, Gesetz der Krieger, SternenClan *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Junges, Schüler, Mentor *Zeit: Monde *Redewendung: "Du Wurm!", "fuchsgesichtig" Wissenswertes *Seite 71: Die Überschrift "The Queens Unite" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Die Königinnen vereinigen sich") wurde im Deutschen mit "Der Pakt der Königinnen" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 48 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 71: Das Wort rollen vom Satz "Nein, rollen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 48 von Code of the Clans, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 71: Der Satz "Daisytail winced (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Gänseschweif zuckte zusammen (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Gänseschweif verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 48 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 71: Es fehlt die Information, dass Fleckenpfote hell''braun ist, zudem ist er im Original getüpfelt, statt gefleckt (vgl. Seite 48 von ''Code of the Clans) *Seite 71: Der Satzrest "(...), Mom?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 49 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 71: Der Satz "Did you?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Hast du?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ja?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 49 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 72: Die Sätze "You'll be a warrior before you know it! Before my milk has dried up, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ehe du dich versiehst, wirst du ein Krieger sein! Ehe meine Milch versiegt ist, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "So schnell kann ich gar nicht gucken, wie du zum Krieger wirst! So schnell kann ich gar nicht aufhören, zu säugen, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 49 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 72: Der Satzteil "(...) was peering anxiously out of the entrance to the nursery." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) spähte ängstlich aus dem Eingang der Kinderstube heraus.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) spähte ängstlich zum Eingang der Kinderstube hinein." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 49 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 72: Der Satzrest "(...), I just can't!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 49 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 73: Der Satzteil "(...) and stalked away from the (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und stolzierte von der (...) weg.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und stolzierte aus (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 50 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 73: Der Satzrest "(...) one too many (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 50 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 73: Der Satzteil "The grass beneath the trees (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Das Gras unter den Bäumen (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Die Farnwedel unter den Bäumen (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 50 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 74: Der Satz "Blizzardstar curled his lip." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Gewitterstern kräuselte die/seine Lippe/n.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Gewitterstern rümpfte die Nase." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 51 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 75: Die Große Versammlung (Gathering) wird nur mit Versammlung übersetzt (vgl. Seite 51 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 75: Die Antwort "No." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 52 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 75: Bezugsfehler - Der Satz "Inwardly Daisytail gave an amused purr." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Innerlich schnurrte Gänseschweif amüsiert.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Insgeheim belustigt schnurrte Gänseschweif." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 52 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 78: Der Satzrest "(...), which was crumpled in the dust." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 54 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 78: "(...) an die Seite seines Clangefährten." - Vor dem Wort Clangefährten müsste "unbeweglichen" oder "regungslosen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von unmoving Clanmate ist (vgl. Seite 54 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 78: "(...), du Wurm!" - Vor dem Wort Wurm müsste "räudiger" stehen, da im Original die Rede von mangy worm ist (vgl. Seite 54 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 78: Der Satzrest "(...) and thuds (..)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 54 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 79: "Bist du da?" - bei "da" fehlt ein s'' ein Ende, da es "Bist du ''das?" heißen müsste (vgl. Seite 55 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 80: Der Satz "(...) Badgerpaw asked fretfully." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), fragte Dachspfote gereizt/verdrießlich.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), flüsterte Dachspfote mühsam." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 56 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 80: Der Satz "And we'll always remember you and how brave you were." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Und wir werden uns immer an dich erinnern und daran, wie tapfer du warst.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Und wir werden dich nie vergessen, vor allem, weil du so tapfer warst." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 56 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 81: Der Satz "Go now, little one, and walk with the warriors." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Geh nun, Kleiner, und wandle mit den Kriegern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Geh, mein Kleiner, und wandle als Krieger im SternenClan." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 56 von Code of the Clans) Quellen en:Code of the Clans/Code 5 Kategorie:Verweise